the heroes of dreams
by bleach102
Summary: kirby marx and my oc lucy dee a female waddle dee by some strange mystery force  enter  the  dream  world  and  encounter NIGHT a nightmaren as  well  to  stop  both nightmare and  wizeman from  both destroying both  nightopia and kirby's home
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i don't own kirby or NIGHTS

It was a sunny day in dreamland kirby and marx were playing hide n seek in the mountain top where dyna blade lives

i am going to find you kirby so watch out. went marx! kirby was hiding behind a wobbly rock which kirby knock it over revealing himself in front of marx. a sugar honey ice tea. yelled kirby out loud!

found you kirby yelled marx happily.

yeah yeah in win this time marx but next time you won't be so lucky marx got it: kirby said which he was mocking king dedede because he allways said that to kirby when he lost to kirby

hahahahaha hey were you making fun of king dedede kirby cause that what he says all the time: marx said

yeah i was making fun of him: kirby said while smiling

hey kirby can you do meta knight as well i want to hear i:t went marx!

i don't know to it would be hard to do a fake mexican voice while keeping a straight face as well it might be hard marx: kirby said

marx had burst out laughing at what kirby just said. kirby even what you just said was funny: marx said

marx what did I say? said kirby confused.

kirby you don't know what you said? fake voice while keeping a straight face as well. that was funny kirby: marx replied

oh okay well sometimes i do say funny thing went with out realizing that i said them: kirby say while putting his hand on rock.

oh well some people do sometimes say funny thing without meaning it by the kirby your turn to find me because your this time to find me: marx said

okay marx lets go! kirby had pushed the rock were he put his hand on and it fell over making more rocks fall over as well making a loud noise in which dyna blade heard.

dyna blade came down making a strong gust of wind almost blowing away kirby and marx in to the sky

both marx and kirby floated back down on the ground and they both saw dyna blade looking at them

and she had a angry expression in her eyes

when the rocks fell over making that loud noise they had woken up her chicks which are now crying from their nap

were both sorry dyna blade me and marx didn't mean to disturb you or babies said kirby being concern

hey kirby we should go dyna looks kinda angry right now.

so kirby and marx went to play some where else to play

so they went to the fountain of dreams to play in the water

both kirby and marx were playing with marx's ball and and since lucy dee lived near the fountain they asked if she wanted to play as well ( lucy dee is a female waddle dee ) and she said yes they were happy cause they both have a crush on her.

after a while they started to play catch with marx's ball

kirby marx heads up the ball is going your way. yelled lucy dee

we got it both kirby and marx yelled in the same time but the ball was nearing a cliff and kirby was not fast enough to catch it before it went over it so marx took out his wings so he won't lose his favorite ball

when they got his ball they both stop playing because marx didn't want to lose his ball

i am sorry guys didn't mean for the ball to go over the cliff said lucy being sorry

it's okay lucy me and kirby know you didn't mean for that to happen said marx

yeah like marx said, we both know you didn't mean for it. kirby said while smiling

aww you guys are so lucy and gave both kirby and marx a kiss in which they both blushed looking redder then king dedede clothes

i...umm thanks lucy. said kirby

um...yeah...i. marx on the other hand was speach less

marx kirby are you okay? you guys are red do you have fevers or some thing said lucy concerned

no were okay jut a little stunned said marx getting over him self

the sun is setting we should g... kirby stopped because he a strange glowing orb near the fountain and examined it to see what it was. kirby was about to call both marx and lucy but everything started to shake and a then everything suddenly went black


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i don't own kirby or NIGHTS

no reviews yet but i am still going on with this story

kirby had woken up and his vision was a little fuzzy but after a while he was able to see and look around where he was and spotted both marx and lucy dee were knocked out as well.

lucy marx wake up: cried kirby. both marx and lucy woke up and were both a little wobbly at first but got their balance back after a while

hey guys where are we this does not look like dreamland at all: said marx while looking around.

I know marx but if we look around we might get answers so why don't we go: said kirby

all right: lucy and marx said in the same time.

WAIT yelled kirby. what is it kirby both lucy and marx

before everything went dark i this found:kirby said while holding a glowing orb

what a pretty ball kirby what is it. lucy had said while looking at the orb

yeah what is it. said marx.

I dont know balls don't glow like this at all maybe it's magical or something:kirby said

kirby shook it wave it and even try to hit it but nothing happened

maybe it does something but not by it self kirby remember you can't fight without sucking up an enemy first when you fight someone: said marx.

your right marx i need to suck up enemies to gain their abilities to fight:said kirby and another thing is that how do you work this orb

good question kirby to tell the truth I don't know my self:said marx

neither do I and where are we exactly: said lucy

like I said before lets look around a bit: stated kirby

okay ladies first so lucy marx said while trying to be a gentlemen and earning a kiss from lucy

So kirby, marx, and lucy dee had looked and walked around until they were in front of a gate which was no door so all three of them went in

hello their said a strange which startled all three of them

i am sorry for scaring you like that by the way my name is owl the guardian of the dreamgate and who might you be: said owl

mine is kirby this jester is marx and the little cutie pie is lucy dee: said kirby and getting a blush from lucy.

by the way what is a dreamgate? asked marx

a dreamgate is the gate in between the waking world and the dream world when a visitor is having a terrible nightmare and lose their ideya's they come here. said owl

what is an ideya? asked lucy

an ideya is and glowing orb that visitor's have with them when they fall asleep explained owl

you mean something like this: said kirby while showing owl the glowing orb

ooh hoo you have and ideya but this ideya does not belong to you where did you get it: owl asked

I found it while me ,marx and lucy dee were playing by the fountain of dreams:kirby told owl

did you say fountain of dreams: said owl

yes i did why? asked kirby in concern

because that fountain and this fountain are both connected to each other said owl

hey guys maybe we got here because of the fountain:explained by lucy

you might be right maybe we need the fountain to go home: said kirby

maybe we also need this orb i.. mean ideya to use the fountain to go home: said marx

well okay three why don't you try it: owl said

all three try to use the fountain to but could not

what happened why didn't the fountain work

since that isn't your ideya it will not work i guess you three i have a friend that might help you guys out but first i got to get her can you stay here till i come back: said owl

okay: said all three

then i be right back said owl while flying off looking for his friend

meanwhile back in dreamland sailor dee lucy's freind came to visit but could not find her

i wonder where lucy is: sailor dee thought

while looking for her friend she noticed that the fountain of dreams was lowing and when it glowed

it meant something bad was about to happen

i have to warn the king right away to warn him about this: though sailor dee

she ran as fast as she could back to the castle to king dedede


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i don't own kirby or NIGHTS but i do own my oc lucy dee

MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF THE NIGHTMAREN'S

REALA GET IN HEAR RIGHT NOW' Wizeman yelled

reala got into Wizeman throne room as quickly as possible

yes master wizeman' said reala nervously

their are some new visitors but their a little different then the ones we usually get so bring them' said wizeman

yes master wizeman right away' said reala

can i come to said an high pitched voice

NO YOU MAY NOT GO JACKLE SO SHUT UP' yelled reala

your no fun reala' said jackle while pouting

reala, jackle please be quite both of you' said wizeman getting pissed off

sorry master ' reala and jackle said at the same time

And reala you are bringing jackle with you and no it's ands or butts about it got it' said wizeman

yes master ' said reala agitated

hehe you said butts' laughed jackle

SHUT IT JACKLE' yelled wizeman

yes master' said jackle while hiding behind reala

I WOULD NOT GO AFTER THEM WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THEY CAN DO IF I WAS YOU' said a strange voice

WHO IS THAT SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW' yelled wizeman

a strange person as big as wizeman appeared in front of them

WHO ARE YOU' yelled wizeman

Oh, how rude of me, my name is nightmare' said nightmare introducing himself

why are you here for' said wizeman

I'm here to make a deal with you of course' said nightmare

what kind of deal' said wizeman

I'll help you get rid of your little traitor if you help me get rid of my pest' said nightmare

why should I help you, what do i get in return for helping you' said wizeman

well if you get rid of my pest i will give a bunch of powerful monsters called demon beast which i created my self' said nightmare

give me a second to think about it okay' said wizeman

take all the time you need' said nightmare

wizeman was thinking about the deal until jackle stepped in

master i don't trust him at all' said jackle

OH BE QUITE JACKLE' yelled wizeman

wizeman faced nightmare

you got yourself a deal' wizeman said while shaking hands with nightmare

That's good to hear you won't be regret your choice' said nightmare

So which of your demon beast is the strongest' said wizeman

kracko is so far my stongest one' said nightmare

good we will use him first to defeat NIGHTS but not before i use zamba to try and defeat him' wizeman said

that fine with me i don't mind at all: nightmare said

jackle left the room and went to his room cause he did not want to be part of this plan cause he did not trust nightmare at all

and reala didn't trust that nightmare person at all so he and jackle had to find away to warn nights about the deal between

nightmare and master wizeman be fore they findout


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC LUCY DEE NIGHTS IS OWNED BY SEGA AND KIRBY IS OWNED BY NINTENDO

BACK AT THE DREAMGATE

Kirby and his friends waited for owl to come back with his friend that will help them to find away home

will that bird come back here already we waited an hour and I'm getting bored' complained marx

I don't know marx but just hold on a little longer okay' said lucy

Okay I'll try to' said marx

At that very moment owl came back with his friend

Hey I'm back ' said owl

Thank goodness i was getting bored' said marx

oh, sorry didn't mean to take so long, And by the way this my friend' owl said while introducing his friend

Kirby, marx and lucy looked at his friend and it was a jester

hello my name is NIGHTS what is your' NIGHTS said while introducing herself

I'm kirby' said kirby

I'm lucy dee' said lucy

I'm marx' said marx

My your different from the usual visitors we get' said NIGHTS

yeah yeah so owl did you tell NIGHTS about our situation' said kirby

yes i did and NIGHTS said she would help you' said owl

Good that nice to hear' said lucy

so any way have you ever wanted to fly' said owl

well i can fly kirby can hover and lucy can't' said marx

really, so lucy would you like to fly' said owl

Actually, yes i have why' said lucy confused

Well when you dualize with NIGHTS you can' said owl

What's dualize' said lucy

Dualize is when you and NIGHTS merge your bodies together' explained owl

How do you do you dualize anyway' said lucy

All you have to do is touch NIGHTS hand' owl said

Okay lets do it' said lucy

ood lets start practicing: nights said while holdup her hand

okay then lets do this then: lucy said lokking nervous

and that she started to learn to fly with nights


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC LUCY DEE NIGHTS IS OWNED BY SEGA AND KIRBY IS OWNED BY NINTENDO

After a couple of hours in practicing flying lucy got the hang of it and they both unmerged themselves and both kirby and marx came towards her

how was it, was it fun :kirby asked

And was it hard at all : marx asked

yeah it was hard at first but i managed to master it and yeah it was fun: lucy answered.

so you finished your flying lesson that's good: owl said would you like to see nightopia now

yeah we liked to please: kirby said while jumping up and down

okay then nights here will be your guide in nightopia: owl said and becareful you don't run into any nightmarens

okay and wait isn't nights a nightmaren: marx asked

yes she is and don't worry she's not evil okay: owl answered

after that nights took marx, lucy and kirby into nightopia and they were amazed at how beautiful it looked liked, the nightopia they were in looked like a regal castle

Wow this place is beauitful: lucy said it makes me feel like a princess

She's right this place is beautiful and amazing: marx added

yeah it's way better then king dedede's castle is : kirby said

yeah it's pretty amazing and by the way who is king dedede: nights asked

oh he's a very fat penguin that made himself king of dreamland: kirby answered

Yeah a very bad king to, once tried to steal the stars in the sky: marx said

how can someone steal stars that's impossible i thought they were balls of gas: nights said

stars are but these stars are different the ones that tried to steal had magic properties: lucy said

oh okay, anyway this is one of the nightopia's we have but some are locked right now: nights said

why is that nights: lucy asked

because you don't have your ideya's : nights answered

oh okay: lucy said can we see the inside of this castle please

sure you can just follow me: nights said while flying ahead

once inside kirby, lucy and marx were having a little fun but nights was worried and kirby noticed

nights what wrong: kirby asked

i just realized i haven't seen any nightopians anywhere: night replied

what are nightopians: lucy asked

the are the creatures that live in nightopia: nights said

I'm going to look for them i don't wont you guys to leave this spot I'll be right back

okay kirby, lucy and marx replied

while nights was gone marx was getting restless

when is she coming back: marx asked himself

calm yourself marx why don't we play a card game while we wait: lucy asked

good idea lucy while play the time might fly by: kirby sais

fine but I'm using my magic since i don't have hands to hold the cards: marx said

fine okay: lucy said lets just play allready

well i like card games can i play to said and stranger appearing out of nowhere

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU: marx screamed and asked at the same time

how rude of me my name is jackle the mantle: jackle said

are you a nightmaren: lucy asked

why yes i am: jackle said and you'll be coming with me to master wizeman

I DON'T THINK SO JACKLE: nights came in just in time and punched jackle in the face

my my nights so reckless: jackle said to nights while smiling

I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW JACKLE: nights yelled

fine I'll leave by the way master wizeman has team up with a person name nightmare: jackle said while vanishing into air

WHAT NIGHTMARE IS HEAR THAT'S JUST GREAT: marx yelled

Who's nightmare: nights asked

He's an old enemy and he created marx:kirby said

then that means we don't have to deal with wizeman but this nightmare person as well: nights said

I guess so, this just sucks now:marx said not wanting to deal with his creater


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC LUCY DEE NIGHTS IS OWNED BY SEGA AND KIRBY IS OWNED BY NINTENDO

(jackles pov)

after i left telling the wizeman had teamed up with that man named nightmare, i went to my

lair so i could prepare to stop them because in truth i am in love with night and i don't want

her killed and I'm not the only one reala and is in love with her to and we secretly let her win the

battles so we don't hurt her.

(end pov)

after jackle leaves his lair he went to find reala and found him outside of wizeman's castle

so did you tell about wizeman teaming up with nightmare: reala asked

yes i did: jackle answered

that's good we don't want nights to be unprepared: reala said

yeah and should we tell her our fellings for her reala: jackle asked

NO we should not because she might accidently tell master wizeman and he would kill nights and us if he found out: reala replied

oh okay: jackle said

anyway just keep watching nights and keep her from getting killed: reala said

okay reala I'll be on my way now see ya later: jackle said

okay and remember what i said: reala said

okay i got it: jackle said as he leaves

i really hope master wizeman doesn't find out what me and reala are doing: jackle thought as he flies

mean while back with nights, kirby, marx and lucy

why is nightmare here i thought kirby killed him back at his lair: marx screamed

marx calm down we will figure out how he survived and why he is here: lucy said while trying to calm down marx

I'm sorry lucy it's just that i hate him for what he made me do: marx said

what did nightmare made you do marx: nights asked

he tried to make me kill both kirby and lucy: marx answered

why: asked nights

well kirby was nightmares enemy and remember we told you about king dedede:marx said

you mean the king of dreamland: nights replied

yes, he was trying to have her kill him: marx said

that's just plain awful: nights said

well, she refused to kill him and was also working for nightmare at the time: marx said

is he still working for him: nights asked

no, it turns out nightmare was controlling him: kirby said

so what happened after the king got off of nightmares control: nights asked

well it turns out the was not a bad guy after all but he and kirby are rival when comes to competing games: lucy said

and he forgave lucy for refusing to kill kirby: marx said

that's good, so what are we going to do about the both of them: nights said

we don't know nights we might have to deal with nightmarens and demon beast: kirby said

what are demon beast: nights asked

well their monsters created by nightmare: marx answered

so that means that your a demon beast marx and are you the first to escape nightmares grasp: nights asked

yes I'm a demon beast for the second question no I'm not the first to escape him: marx said

who's the first to escape him: nights asked again

he's a friend of ours and kirby's mentor meta knight: marx replied

oh i would love to meet him if i get the chance: nights said

okay guys can we stop the chit chat and find a way to stop them: asked lucy

sorry lucy guess got a little carried away: kirby said

well lets go then: nights said

after they left the castle they flew up over the castle and they saw three glowing blue orbs

hey guys i think that's one of your ideyas over there: nights shouted

good then lets get them: kirby said

as they went towards the ideyas a bunch of nightmarens apeared to stop them

but they fought them with nights/lucy with their moves kirby inhaling of them and gaining an ability

and marx with is beams from his mouth and easily defeated them all

wow thwt was quite a workout: kirby said

yeah it was, oh well lets just get our ideyas and leave: marx said

these orbs are really pretty when you see them up close: lucy said

but as they took the the ideyas the scene around them started to swirl

and they started to hear samba music and a nightmaren like monkey appeared out of nowhere

oh my it's zamba: nights said

hola amigos and welcome to domain: zamba said while dancing

well he reminds me of amigo from the game samba de amigo: kirby said

how do you know that: marx asked

cause i have the game: kirby said

oh well lets just get this battle on it's way: marx said

so you want to battle me huh, very well: zamba said while gabbing a remote turning some music on

i know that song, it's samba de janeiro: kirby said

very good you have good taste in music: zamba said

can we get this battle over please: marx said

sorry marx: kirby said

the battle started and zamba was dancing nad while he was dancing white music notes

appeared out of nowhere and he used his maracas to hit them and aim them

so how do we defeat him nights: lucy asked

i think we should deflect the music notes back at him to defeat him:nights replied

okay lets give it a shotkirby said

they started to deflect the notes and after a while zamba was getting tired and annoyed

okay amigos why don't we try something with a little more boom: zamba said

just as before zamba started to dance again and music notes started to appear but some of them were white and some

were black

it's the same attack as before: marx said

they all started to deflect the music notes when they deflected the white notes they hit zamba but

when they tried to deflect the black ones they exploded

whoa no wonder he said a little more boom, just aim for the white ones not the black ones: nights said

so they continued the battle being careful to touch the black music notes

NO, HOW COULD I LOSE: zamba said has he fell defeated

wow, that was a fierce battle: lucy said

yeah, and i bet they will be stronger ones as we go on and we should go back to the

dream gate and tell owl everything: nights said


End file.
